Worth it
by amysdeepocean
Summary: Emily is sick and JJ jumps right in to take care of her. Jemily all the way. Rated M just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Emily is sick and JJ jumps right in to take care of her. The outcome is a surprise for both of them. Jemily of course. No Will or Henry. Enjoy!**_

Jennifer Jareau was walking towards the small plane of the FBI on Elko National Airport. The BAU had just finished a case in a small town in Nevada and the team had a hopefully free weekend in sight. The wind blew strongly across the runway, causing JJ to shiver. A few raindrops fell from the dark clouds and she quickly entered the jet.

At first she thought she was alone, which would've been no surprise as she was early today, but then she saw Emily on the couch in the back of the plane. The brunette sat with her head leaned against the backrest, her eyes closed. She looked exhausted and tired, but it was the unusual rosy touch on her cheeks that caught JJ's attention.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as she approached the couch. Emily opened her eyes and immediately regretted her decision. The bright light in the cabin caused her headache to increase and made her feel nauseous. She quickly shut her eyes to regain control over her body again.

"Em, what's wrong?" JJ asked with worry in her voice. Even though she couldn't see her, the brunette felt her concerned gaze on her.

"I'm okay" she muttered without opening her eyes. If she was honest with herself, she was far away from being okay. She hadn't felt well since yesterday, but she'd brushed it off as exhaustion and a lack of sleep. Now she had to admit it was probably worse than tiredness, her stomach clenched uncomfortably and her head felt so heavy she had trouble keeping it upright. She jerked when she suddenly felt a hand on her forehead.

"You've got fever" JJ stated and pulled her hand away.

"'m fine JJ" Emily mumbled, eyes still closed. The blonde sighed, she was used to this dance. The rest of the team entered the BAU jet and Hotch walked over to the female agent who was still standing in the middle of the gangway. He handed JJ the case files for the report and showed her some additional notes from the local police officer, then he spotted the brunette woman on the couch.

"Emily, are you alright?" Her eyes snapped open when the unit chief addressed her.

"I'm fine" Emily repeated her earlier statement and hastily sat up. Her stomach lurched violently at the sudden movement, but she pressed her lips together and put on a brave face. Hotch didn't look very convinced, but he didn't say anything. Before he returned to his seat, he glanced over at the media liaison who smiled and nodded at his silent question. Hotch knew that Emily usually was too proud to admit she needed help, especially in front of her boss, and during the years working with her he had learned not to pressure her. But with JJ, it had always been different. Since the day the daughter of Ambassador Prentiss had joined the team, there had been a connection between the two women and Hotch knew about the younger agent's ability to say the right things at the right time.

JJ hadn't moved, she was still watching the older woman on the couch. Emily had her hands clenched to fists as she was begging her body mentally. Her breathing was shallow as the nausea hit her in waves.

"It's just you and me now, so tell me how you're really doing" the blonde said and sat down beside her.

"I'm not fine" Emily mumbled, too exhausted to pretend anymore.

"I figured that myself. I need you to be a little more specific. Headache?" A nod. "Nauseous?" Another nod. "You are not pregnant, are you?" A slap against her shoulder. JJ suppressed a laugh, at least she was still able to strike back.

"Maybe it's just a stomach bug" A load groan escaped the brunette's mouth. "Hey, it's not the end of the world and besides, it's not like you can blame your body for this. You are clearly overworked, it's a wonder your immune system hasn't given up on you sooner, considering the amount of stress you're going through on a daily base"

"JJ, please" Emily moaned. If it had been under different circumstances, JJ would've been incredible aroused by that sound, but now she just blushed and stopped her little lecture.

"Sorry" she whispered and leaned over to brush a strand of dark hair out of her face. Emily shivered at the touch of the cold fingers on her hot skin. The blonde pulled a blanket from underneath the seat and placed it over her.

"Try to sleep until we're in D.C." JJ made an attempt to stand up, but Emily quickly grabbed her hand. The blonde looked at her questioningly and she blushed, not really knowing how to explain her action. She was exhausted and the world was spinning in front of her eyes, but she didn't want the blonde media liaison to leave. JJ had something around her that made her feel better.

JJ mustered her for a moment, then leaned back so Emily could place her head in her lap. The brunette suddenly felt awful for taking advantage of her friend like this and hesitated, but JJ carefully pulled her down. Emily curled up on the couch again and snuggled into the soft fabric of the blanket.

Shortly before landing, Hotch walked over to the women on the couch again. Emily was still asleep in JJ's lap, breaths deep and regular. Although the brunette looked peaceful, the younger woman watched her with concern. Emily was the perfect example for what a little virus could do to a person who never allowed herself to rest or take personal time. She glanced up to her boss who looked at her questioningly.

"She's burning up and completely out of it. She practically held me back from leaving her alone earlier, you know that's not like her. She rarely shows when she's not feeling well, even with me, and that's what has me worried. Although she's still too proud to admit she's sick"

"Jen?" Emily stirred in her lap.

"Take care of her" the unit chief told her before returning to is seat as they were about to land in Quantico.

"Jennifer" Emily murmured again. She blinked twice to adapt to the light and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Hey beautiful" JJ smiled, the term of endearment slipping easily from her mouth. It was true, Emily Prentiss was a beautiful woman with her dark silky hair and her pale skin that made her big brown eyes stand out even more. In addition to her athletic but feminine figure and the smile that melted JJ's heart every time, she was in fact one of the most beautiful women the blonde had met in her life. But her outward appearance was only one reason why JJ adored the older woman. It was her passion and her dedication that she put into everything, the way she always put everyone else first.

"Where?" the brunette asked, her voice thick of sleep and JJ snapped out of her thoughts.

"We're almost there, just about to land" she answered the question before feeling her forehead again. It felt like touching an open fire and Emily shivered again because of the temperature difference. JJ gave her a concerned look.

"It's really nothing, probably just a lack of sleep" Emily protested and sat up.

"It's definitely more than that. You need to get checked out, Emily. Don't try to tell me you're magically cured after three hours of sleep, your forehead is way too hot for you to play that role. You're going straight to the hospital, no arguing on that point" During JJ's speech, Emily had become quiet and her skin had turned a shade paler if that was even possible.

"No hospitals" she whispered, barely audible. JJ's heart clenched at the sound of her voice, small and lost, and her features immediately softened.

"Emily, I know you're not a fan of hospitals and I wouldn't take you if it wasn't necessary, I'm just worried about you. They'll give you something to make you feel better and then we'll go home so you can get some sleep, okay?" the blonde said and comfortingly rubbed her arm.

"We?" the older woman asked, both anxious and hopeful.

"I'm gonna stay with you and be your personal weekend nurse" JJ smiled. Emily turned bright red as images of the blonde in a very short and very sexy white nursing uniform popped into her mind. Luckily, her feverish cheeks seemed to cover the additional blush.

"JJ, uhm… you don't have to do that" she stuttered.

"I know, but I want to. Unless you're uncomfortable with me staying at your apartment…"

"Of course not!" Emily exclaimed loudly, causing Reid to look up from his book. "I mean, I… I mean…" JJ chuckled and gave her arm a light squeeze. The jet rocked slightly as the wheels touched the ground.

"Are you ready?" JJ asked and offered her friend a hand. Emily nodded and let JJ help her up. The sudden change of position left her extremely dizzy and she had to lean onto the younger woman to keep from falling.

"Sorry" she mumbled weakly. The blonde offered her a reassuring smile and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I've got you" she whispered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So far for chapter 1. To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews, here's chapter 2**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already dark outside when JJ pulled her car out of her parking lot and onto the driveway. With Morgan's help, she had been able to get Emily, who nearly blacked out twice on the way, into the passenger's seat. JJ glanced over to the brunette, who was barely conscious right now. Her head leaned against the window, bobbing back and forth with every bump on the road. Her arm was wrapped around her stomach and the blonde could tell by the look on her face that she was still fighting the urge to throw up. With a worried sigh, JJ focused back on the road.

When JJ pulled into the parking area at the hospital, Emily was asleep in her seat. The younger woman leaned over and softly stroked her cheek. "Wake up sweetie, we're there". Emily's eyes fluttered open and close and JJ noticed she was having a hard time focusing. She quickly walked around the car, unbuckled Emily's seatbelt and helped her up. Because her legs couldn't support her own weight, the blonde pulled the Emily's arm over her shoulder so the brunette could lean onto her again. Slowly, the couple made its way to the front entrance.

JJ had flashed her badge at the registration to get Emily seated again as quickly as possible. She knew it was wrong, but her friend's condition had her extremely worried. She was burning hot and her whole body was shaking due to the temperature change. JJ had never seen her this sick. They were now sitting in a crowded ER, Emily resting against the blonde's shoulder, next to a teenager with a skateboard and a bleeding cut on his forehead. Opposite, a little girl was seated on her mother's lap. She had curly red hair and freckles all over her small face. She had been looking back and forth between JJ and Emily, who had fallen asleep again, before she finally climbed off the chair and walked over to them. As she approached the couple, the blonde gave her a smile.

"What's wrong with her?" the little girl pointed at Emily.

"She is very sick, her head and tummy hurt really bad" JJ explained and the girl nodded knowingly. Her red locks jumped up and down as she moved her head from left to right while looking at the sleeping brunette.

"What's your name sweetie?" JJ asked, somehow fascinated by the emerald green eyes that were scanning every detail of Emily's body.

"Annie" the girl beamed as she looked up to the blonde woman. "When I grow up, I wanna be a doctor so I can make sick people feel better" she declared proudly.

"That is a really good idea Annie" JJ nodded. "Annie, come here, we're going home now" her mother shouted from across the room. The little girl stretched out her small hand and JJ, impressed by her good manners, took it.

"Goodbye Annie, it was very nice to meet you" she said as they shook hands. Annie turned around and ran over to her mother, leaving a smiling blonde woman behind. JJ had always wanted children herself. Getting to be a mother was something she longed to experience, but until now, it just hadn't worked out. Part of it was her job and the long hours, which had been an issue in the majority of the few relationships she'd had during the years as the media liaison of the BAU. But she hadn't given up yet that someday, somehow, she'll become a mother. She was still lost in her thoughts when she felt Emily stir on her shoulder.

"Hey sleepyhead" JJ smiled as the brunette's eyes fluttered open. Emily groaned quietly at the sudden bright light. Her head felt like it was stuffed in cotton, everything sounded strangely dull and she couldn't see clearly. She shook her head to get rid of the foggy feeling, but quickly stopped as stars appeared in front of her eyes.

"Look at me beautiful" the blonde commanded softly as she noticed her friend struggling to orientate. When JJ's bright eyes came into focus, Emily felt the clouds vanishing. She stared into the crystal blue that reminded her of the Caribbean Sea and somehow, this had a grounding and cooling effect on her. She felt something brush over her forehead and blinked.

"Still with me?" Emily nodded and smiled meekly. "Good, that's my girl" JJ smiled back and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind the older woman's ear. Emily blushed at her words. It wasn't only the term that made heart flutter, but the way JJ said it. _My girl_. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. Of course, JJ meant it in a friendly way. They were friends, nothing more.

"Emily Prentiss?" A nurse appeared at the door and interrupted her thoughts. JJ winked him over, explained the problem and the young man signalized them to follow.

JJ and Emily sat together on the examination couch, waiting for the nurse to take the vitals and a blood test. The brunette was biting her nails, her foot was bouncing nervously, and JJ could see she was really uncomfortable. She carefully tucked her hand away from her mouth and brushed over her cheek with her thumb. The older woman looked at her with glazed eyes, slightly confused, she hadn't even been aware she'd been biting her nails again. The media liaison just smiled and shook her head.

A plumb nurse with blue hair came in and JJ stood up to make room for her to work. She checked pulse and blood pressure and took the temperature before getting gloves on for the blood test. Emily's eyes widened when she saw the needle in her hand and her face turned impossibly paler. She glanced at JJ, only for a split second, but it was enough for the blonde to notice the fear in her eyes. JJ quickly returned to her earlier position beside her friend and placed her hand over the long pale fingers. Emily winced when the needle penetrated her skin and the young woman squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, Em" she whispered, and Emily looked at her, embarrassed and thankful at the same time. JJ knew that the brunette had a clear aversion towards hospitals, but she hadn't expected her to be frightened of such a small needle. Emily Prentiss was one of the toughest persons she'd met in her life. In the field, she barely blinked, even at the most brutal crime scenes. Not because she was heartless or unfeeling, but because she was able to put her feelings aside. But now that she was sick, she obviously lacked some of that control. JJ didn't judge her, she just wondered where this intense fear of hospitals was coming from.

They sat together in silence, waiting for the results. Their joined hands rested between them and Emily drew comfort out of JJ's presence. It felt like years until the door opened again and a man, probably around 50, with glasses and short grey hair entered the room.

"Agent Prentiss, I suppose. My name is Dr. Myers" the man introduced himself. "I've got the results from your blood test. You've caught an intense version of stomach flu. Combined with a lack of sleep and physical stress, it's overstraining your immune system, which is causing the high fever. I'll prescribe you a medication against the nausea, take two pills before bedtime and one in the morning for the next three days. With enough sleep and rest, your body will be able to fight the virus on its own" Emily nodded, then looked at JJ who gave her an encouraging smile.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home and into bed" JJ said and pulled her up.

 _There it was again_ Emily thought. _Sweetheart_. _It's a normal term between friends, right? But why does it feel so good?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload, I had to change some things in the earlier version of this chapter. Anyways, how did you like it? Chapter 3 is gonna follow soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! It's been more than a month I think, but finally I found the time to finish this.**

 **Here's chapter 3, please R &R :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

JJ was glad when she finally maneuvered the SUV into a parking lot in front of Emily's condo, the brunette hadn't said a word since they'd left the hospital and according to her expression, her stomach was giving her a hard time again. The younger woman carefully helped her friend out of the car and up the stairs.

"Finally home" JJ smiled and dug in her jacket for her keys. Emily had given her an emergency key to her apartment a few weeks after she'd joined the team because she didn't have any relatives living in D.C. and, in case something happened to her, she wanted to be sure things were handled properly. JJ was still stunned how much Emily had trusted her at that early point in their relationship.

The brunette only nodded as the nausea had returned full force. She pressed her balled hand against her lips, desperately willing the contents of her stomach to stay down. JJ opened the door to her apartment and Emily rushed inside towards the bathroom, just in time as her stomach violently upturned. She kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up again and again until there was nothing left. Her body shook with exhaustion and fever as she fell against the wall beside her. The brunette rested her head against the cold tiles and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this sick.

In the hallway, JJ quickly put the bags and her jacket away and went to look after her friend.

"Emily?" JJ pushed the bathroom door open and saw her friend hunching on the floor. She was bone-white and her arm was wrapped around her stomach as if to close herself off from the world surrounding her. In seconds, the blonde was by her side, kneeling beside her.

"Oh Em, what's wrong with you ?" JJ asked, extremely worried by the lack of color of the brunette's already pale skin.

"I don't know. I don't feel good Jen" Emily mumbled. Her stomach lurched once again and she leaned forward. Because she had nothing left to throw up, she painfully gagged a few times, but nothing happened. The blonde crawled behind her and rubbed her back soothingly. Emily coughed a few times before falling back into her friend's arms.

"I want it to stop" she whimpered.

"I know sweetie" JJ sighed and pressed a kiss on her hairline. She grabbed a washcloth from the small cupboard behind her and wiped the cold sweat from Emily's pale face. Then, she shifted in a position where the brunette could rest more comfortably against her chest. They stayed like this until JJ noticed her friend was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Come on beautiful, let's get you to bed, you don't want to sleep in the bathroom"

"Jen, why do you keep calling me that?" Emily asked and opened her eyes. Her voice was hoarse, but steadier than before. She cleared her throat before continuing. "You can't really think I'm pretty while I'm puking my guts out"

"The prettiest" JJ whispered before kissing the back of her head again. An undefined warmth spread through Emily's body that had nothing to do with her teasing stomach. The younger woman pulled herself up, only using one hand as the other one was securing the brunette in an upright position, then bent forward again to help Emily stand up. She kept her arms around her upper body until she felt the older woman was standing safely on her feet.

While the Emily brushed her teeth, she braced herself on the sink. The blonde stood close behind her, just in case. When the brunette was done, JJ placed her arm over her shoulders so her friend could hold onto her for support and the couple walked towards the bedroom.

"Do you have an old shirt I can borrow for tonight?" JJ asked while she inspected the contents of the closet.

"Wh-what?" Emily stuttered. "You don't have to stay JJ, you need to get some rest. You already did so much, I can't ask you…" JJ spun around and interrupted her.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. But if you feel uncomfortable with me staying here, I'll leave and come back tomorrow. Do you want me to leave?" Emily stared down at her hands. She felt like she was taking advantage of the blonde. But to be honest, she wanted JJ to stay, her presence alone made her feel better. The younger woman took her silence as a no.

"It's settled then" she smiled. Emily hung her head in embarrassment, but the blonde only shook her head and turned towards to closet again. She wouldn't have felt comfortable leaving her friend alone anyways, and if Emily had told her to leave she would've made sure everything was perfectly arranged for the night and come back in the morning as early as possible. She found a slightly crumbled black shirt and the sweatpants she knew Emily secretly loved to wear when she was alone.

JJ placed a lighter version onto her friend's lap and disappeared in the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and quickly changed into her improvised pyjamas. Then she went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water for her friend and grabbed the pills and her go-back on the way back.

Emily had managed to change into the shirt JJ had handed her and now sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her return. She felt so selfish for making her friend sleep here, they were coming from a long case and the blonde was certainly tired herself. On top, there was no real reason for JJ to stay overnight, this was a simple stomach bug, she probably would be back to new after a little sleep and rest. She knew JJ would never complain, which made her feel even more guilty. Of course, they were friends and friends do help each other out, but Emily had always had a problem with accepting help from other people. She had learned at a very early age what it meant to be independent and if there was one thing her mother had taught her, then it was that you couldn't rely on anyone.

 _Dependence makes you weak._ The ambassador's words kept replaying in her head when she heard her footsteps on the parquet.

The blonde entered the room in Emily's old sweatpants and the oversized black shirt, and immediately noticed something was off with her friend. Emily didn't look up, she was staring at some point on the floor. JJ set the glass on the nightstand, along with the pills, and slowly approached the brunette.

"Em, are you okay?" she asked carefully. Emily nodded her head, still avoiding the other woman's gaze. The blonde crouched in front of her. She took the pale hands into her own, softly brushing over the knuckles to get her attention. Emily shivered at the gentle warm touch, but kept her eyes fixated on the floor behind JJ.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. The young woman sighed inwardly and lifted one hand to her feverish cheek. Finally, Emily lifted her head. JJ could see the insecurity flickering in the deep brown eyes and it made her heart ache.

"Emily, it's okay to be sick. Don't apologize for something you have no control over" she said softly. When the brunette opened her mouth to answer, she quickly added "And please don't worry about me, I am perfectly fine staying with you" and leaned forward for a quick peck on the cheek.

The brunette blushed deeply. The spot where JJ's lips had touched her skin was on fire and the blue eyes that had calmed her down before were now making her mind swirl.

"Now roll over, I'm getting tired" she laughed. Emily slowly climbed under the covers and JJ followed her. When both women had settled, JJ handed Emily two pills from the tin and the glass of water.

"I don't deserve you" the older woman whispered quietly and swallowed her medicine. JJ shook her head, but decided not to reply to that statement. She took back the glass, placed it on the nightstand and turned off the light.

"Sleep tight" she whispered in Emily's direction, but the brunette was already too far gone to reply.

 _You deserve so much more than you think_ JJ thought quietly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I truly apologize it took me so long to update, uni is keeping me busy during the weekends and I wanted to give this story the attention it deserves.**

 **I struggled so much with this chapter, so I really hope you like it…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, we're making progress here. I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story, so suggestions are welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

JJ awoke early this morning. She wasn't sure what exactly had woken her up when she felt a movement beside her. Emily had rolled over during the night, on the other side of the bed, JJ's side. Her hot forehead was pressing against the bare skin of JJ's arm. Her right hand was tingled in the blonde's shirt, clutching it like a security blanket. The young woman had to smile at the sight, Emily looked simply adorable in her sleep. JJ wouldn't have pecked her as the cuddling type, but the older woman had never given much away about her private life, not to mention her nocturnal preferences. Getting to see those sides was a privilege not many people got to share with JJ, and the young woman still had no idea how she had earned it herself. But it wasn't only the fact that Emily had started to open up around her that made her happy. JJ somehow enjoyed being so close to the brunette. It's been a long time since she'd shared the bed with someone and she'd started to feel lonely on weekend nights. With Emily, that feeling was gone.

JJ was pulled from her thoughts by a soft moan, indicating that the other woman was waking up. Emily opened her eyes and was greeted by the blonde woman smiling at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead" The brunette looked a little confused at first at the sight of another person in her bed, but then she remembered yesterday's events and how her friend had happened to sleep in her bed. Suddenly aware of her sleeping position, she quickly removed her hand from JJ's shirt. The blonde carefully sat up to give her a little more space.

"How do you feel?" she asked when the brunette was completely awake and orientated.

"Little better" Emily answered, her voice hoarse and raspy. JJ handed her the glass of water from the nightstand which she gratefully took. The blonde mustered her closely while she drank.

"You look better, at least you're not as white as the sheets anymore. You still have fever though, I want you to take it really slow today. You were like a little furnace on me last night"

Emily's eyes widened when she realized how close she had gotten to the blonde during the night. She stopped paying attention on her task for a second and choked on her drink, breaking out into a violent coughing fit. In seconds, JJ's hand was on her back, patting it gently while she gagged and gasped for air.

"Easy Em" JJ soothed her after the coughing had slowed down and her breathing turned normal again. "Small sips, 'kay?" The brunette nodded, ears burning red in embarrassment. The younger woman comfortingly rubbed her back one last time before standing up.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, do you want anything specific?"

"I'm not hungry" Emily stated. In fact, she was hungry, she was just afraid her body wouldn't accept food yet. The memory of what happened to yesterday's meals was still too vivid to think about food again, not to mention actually eating. JJ softly shook her head.

"You still need to eat though. At least try a little toast so your stomach has a chance to get used to the feeling of food again" she said and offered the brunette another sweet smile. Emily nodded, she knew her was right and besides, she didn't want to argue after everything JJ had done for her. The blonde left the room with her go-back and seconds later Emily heard her moving around in the bathroom.

* * *

In the kitchen, JJ was humming along a Bryan Adams song on the radio while chopping tomatoes and cucumber. The blonde was so occupied with her task that she didn't notice Emily entering the room and walking up to her. Her feet started moving to the rhythm and when the song reached the final refrain, she turned around in an attempt to make a pirouette, almost knocking the other woman off her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" Emily apologized quickly after she had regained her balance. JJ shook her head and feigned anger.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's bad manners to sneak up behind people like that? You're lucky I didn't accidentally stab you with the knife!" she playfully scolded her friend, but stopped when she saw the flash of guilt in the older woman's eyes.

"Hey, I'm just kidding! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Emily blushed and shook her head, although the move had left her slightly dizzy. The younger woman offered the brunette her sweetest smile and turned around to face her vegetables again. When she was done, she maneuvered the used plate and knife into the sink and rolled up her sleeves.

"JJ, you don't have to do that, this is my house and you're my guest!" Emily cried out when JJ started to wash the dishes. "Please let me help you with that" She tried to grab the sponge out of JJ's hand, but the blonde gently pushed her away.

"Emily, it's fine, I'm almost done" she laughed. "Please sit down" she said with emphasis and pointed to one of the barstools next to the kitchen isle. The older woman made another attempt to say something, but after a stern look from JJ she knew there was no use in arguing, so she reluctantly climbed on the chair.

"Where do you keep your fresh towels?" JJ asked and Emily, not even sitting, jumped up again in an attempt to show her, very much to the displeasure of her circulatory system. Her vision blurred, and she swayed at the loss of a focus point. Her knees gave in and she squeaked as she tried to get a hold of the chair, but a fall seemed inevitable. She prepared herself for a hard landing on the kitchen floor when she suddenly felt two arms around her waist.

JJ had turned at her sudden outcry and had reacted in a heartbeat, catching Emily before she could fall. With the brunette in her arms, she leaned back against the counter to cope with the additional weight.

"Sorry" Emily mumbled and tried to pull away, but her legs still didn't seem to support her body. Luckily, JJ's arms were still around her waist, carefully pulling her back against the blonde's chest. Completely embarrassed, the brunette hid her face in the younger woman's neck, wishing the foggy feeling in her head to go away. JJ sighed and stroked Emily's back reassuringly.

"It's okay Em. You haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning and your body is still fighting that virus. The doctor told you to rest, remember?" She felt the brunette nod against her shoulder.

"How about you sit down on the couch, I'm gonna finish this and then we can have a little breakfast, okay?" Emily nodded again and lifted her head from JJ's shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her to the big sofa in the living room. Then she returned to the kitchen to prepare the toast and some tea for her sick friend.

"Here you go" JJ smiled when she returned five minutes later with a plate of different light products, such as vegetables, grapes and toast, and a cup of fresh mint tea. She set everything on the small glass table and settled beside Emily on the couch.

"Thank you, Jennifer. Really, you've done so much for me, I don't know what I did to deserve this" the brunette said quietly.

"Oh Em" JJ sighed and sat down next to her. "Look at me beautiful" she demanded softly, just like she did in the hospital the evening before. When brown eyes finally connected with hers, she continued.

"You need to stop doing this. You're my friend and it hurts me that you keep apologizing for needing help. You're worth being taken care of" JJ spoke softly, but with a lot of passion in her voice. Emily was taken aback by her words. She took a shaky breath and opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. A single tear escaped her eye and slid down her feverish cheek. The younger woman lifted her hand and gently wiped it away with her thumb. An unguarded Emily showing emotion openly was rare, but JJ was extremely glad it was finally happening. She reached for Emily's hands without losing eye contact.

"You're worth it, Emily. Do you understand me?" she repeated and brushed over her knuckles, trying to get across her message not only through words, but through physical contact which allowed her to convey so much more love and affection. In response, the older woman clasped her fingers tightly before nodding softly. JJ could see she was fighting against further tears which were threatening to fall from her eyes and she knew Emily had gotten her message. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead as a final statement.

"Now try and get some food into her system, I can't let you starve to death while I'm in your house" she joked, and Emily laughed and wiped her eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What do you think? How should I continue? I have some ideas in mind, but I would love to hear yours!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the ideas on how to continue this story! It took a bit more time than expected to bring my thoughts into a logical and comprehensible order, and this is the result.**

 **Chapter 5 will focus on JJ and her thoughts about the current situation as I felt that hasn't gotten enough attention.**

 **I'm really sorry for any spelling errors, I'm trying my best but I'm not a native speaker. Anyways, enjoy the update!**

The rest of the day just went by. The two women had settled on the couch; JJ finished some of the case reports she'd still had in her bag while Emily was alternately sleeping and skipping through the television program. Around midday, JJ headed outside for a little walk and to do some grocery shopping as the fridge in Emily's kitchen didn't offer much choice for another meal.

It was around 7 pm when Emily's gaze wandered from the TV screen towards the big window.

"God, it's already dark outside. You really should head home now JJ, you've already spent way too much time taking care of me" she jumped up and immediately got lightheaded. The blonde had made some salad for dinner, but the brunette had refused as her stomach had once again threatened to betray her, so she'd just gone with a little toast and tea, and apparently her body wasn't taking the lack of a whole meal too well. She had to brace herself on the armrest of the sofa to not fall over, causing JJ to jump to her feet to steady her.

"I'm not leaving you all by yourself tonight, the next time you may hit your head on the table and then I won't be there to help you up" JJ carefully guided her down again. "Hotch would kill me if something happened to your beautiful brain, and if he didn't, I'm sure Garcia would" She tried to sound cheerfully, but the worry was evident in her voice.

"Jen, you really don't have to stay. I'm gonna be fine" Emily tried again, but JJ ignored her comment. She'd already decided on staying another night this morning after the little incident in the kitchen and now she was even more convinced it wouldn't be a good idea to leave the brunette alone.

"Trust me, sleeping with you is much more fun than sleeping alone in my apartment" she reassured her friend, realizing just after she'd said it how weird that sounded. "Not like that, I mean, well, you know" she laughed lightly, a soft blush creeping up her neck. Her slight embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by Emily, but the brunette decided not to comment on it.

"As you are so convinced I can't survive on my own, make yourself a home. I'll go clean up a little" Emily laughed and stood up, but a quick glare of JJ stopped her in the middle of her movement.

"You are going nowhere woman, doctor's orders. Sit and enjoy having a personal servant" she said in a voice that didn't allow contradiction. The older woman raised an eyebrow, but she sat down again.

"Doctor AND servant now? I am sooo lucky" she said with excessive excitement, receiving another glare from the blonde.

"Someone less complicated would think of this as his personal heaven"

"Feels more like a prison to me" Emily laughed and squeaked out when a sudden force knocked her down on the couch. JJ had somehow managed to climb on top of her and was now tickling her stomach, which was her weak spot.

"Say that again" she challenged while she continued to torture the brunette who was already somewhere between laughing and crying.

"Please stop, JJ please I'm sorry" Emily pleaded desperately while she tried to squirm from the other woman's grasp. JJ was petite, but she had a pretty strong grip. The younger woman giggled and continued her 'treatment' for a few more seconds before she let go and climbed off her.

Emily was still lying on her back, gasping for air. Tears were collected in the corner of her eyes and she was clutching her stomach which was hurting from all the laughter.

"Breathe Em, deep breaths" the blonde coached and helped her sit up.

"Remind me to never mess with you again" Emily wheezed. JJ laughed. "I'll be back in five minutes, how about a movie then?" she suggested, and the brunette nodded. The young woman carried the empty plates to the kitchen while Emily stayed on the couch, patiently waiting for her return.

* * *

The two women had decided on a romantic comedy as none of them fancied 'heavier material', they got enough of that at work. Halfway through the movie, Emily leaned against JJ, resting her head on her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered closed as the tiredness started to overwhelm her. The blonde waited a few more minutes and when Emily's breathing had become deep and regular, she carefully shifted them into a horizontal and more comfortable position. The older woman groggily opened her eyes when she felt the movement.

"Jennifer?"

"Shhh just close your eyes and relax, I've got you" JJ whispered and guided Emily into her arms to lie down with her. The brunette let it happen, too exhausted and tired to argue. Moments later, she found herself safely wrapped in JJ's embrace. Her head rested just below her shoulder blade, her face was pressed against the smooth fabric of the shirt the blonde had been wearing today. Emily snuggled further into her chest and JJ's hand started tracing circles on her back.

"Sleep beautiful" the younger woman murmured, and Emily closed her eyes again. JJ rested her chin on top of her head and smiled to herself. She couldn't help the warm feeling that spread through her body when Emily's arm found its way around her stomach.

For JJ, this was a huge sign of trust. Emily had never been the person for tactile comfort, at least that was what she was making everyone believe. But in the last two days, JJ had gotten to see a woman who was unguarded, vulnerable, and she found herself wishing she could always be this close to Emily. Emotionally and physically.

From all people on the team, she trusted Emily the most. Not only because she was an incredible agent, but because JJ felt safe when she was with her. The blonde knew she would do everything to protect not only her but any member of team. And if anything would happen to JJ outside of work, the first person she'd call was Emily. JJ had deep-running relationships with most members of the team, but even Penelope, who she'd known for much longer and shared a long-term friendship with, couldn't give her security like Emily did through her calm and collected nature. JJ was well aware that on the inside, the brunette wasn't always so calm and collected, compartmentalization was a skill Emily mastered better than anyone else which made it really hard to tell what she was thinking and how she was really feeling.

At work, the brunette often seemed to withdraw herself from 'private conversation', she never talked much about her personal life and yet, or maybe more because of that, JJ felt related to the older woman. Maybe because she was one of the few people Emily let see her emotions, even though she rarely showed them in general. But it was more than that, at least for JJ.

Sometimes, she wondered if Emily felt the same way about her. She could only guess as they had never talked about that, but in moments like this the young woman just liked to imagine she did. It was funny, because most of the time JJ wasn't even sure how she felt about Emily. The other agent made her feel things she hadn't felt with anyone else before, and the longer they'd worked together, JJ had realized her feelings did go beyond of a normal friendship. She wanted them to be more than just friends.

Somehow, she'd always known. There had been indicators. The fact that the first person she looked for in the conference room was Emily. The way she felt when Emily causally squeezed her shoulder or simply sat down next to her on the jet, the warm feeling in her stomach when Emily smiled at her. The way it made her feel when Emily was out alone in the field, all that was more than just caring for a colleague, or even a friend. Somehow, she'd always known that what she felt about the brunette profiler was more than friendship. She wanted Emily to be more for her, and she wanted to be more for Emily.

JJ had fallen for Emily Prentiss, and there was no way she could deny that anymore. 

* * *

JJ woke up by the warmth of the morning sun caressing her skin. She found her neck surprisingly not completely sore like her sleeping position might have suggested. Emily was lying half on top of her, the dark brown hair all over her chest, one hand tingled in her shirt again. JJ didn't dare to move, Emily looked so peaceful and she didn't want to shatter the beautiful sight, so she stayed down and waited.

The brunette moaned softly in her sleep, making JJ shudder a little. It wasn't that she suddenly felt uncomfortable being so close to the older woman, but last night's thoughts had triggered something in her and now she was suddenly starting to rethink everything Emily had said and done, searching for hints of hidden feelings, and that was neither helpful nor healthy. She needed to talk to Emily about this. But she didn't even know if she wanted that to happen any time soon, because there would be no going back afterwards, and it could be the end of one of the best friendships she'd ever had. Or the beginning of something totally different. Despite the fact that they were coworkers and it was not allowed, despite all the doubts, maybe they would work out as a couple…

JJ didn't get to finish her thought as a movement of the body on top of her indicated Emily was about to leave the world of dreams. The brunette moaned again and slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. Her fever was gone, and her mind wasn't all foggy and clouded anymore, but she didn't quite remember what had happened last night and how she had gotten to sleep on the couch, with JJ underneath her. She suddenly realized how close she really was to the blonde and tried to move away, but she was stuck between the other woman and the backrest of the couch.

"You fell asleep during the film, I didn't want to wake you, so we stayed here" she said as if she had read her thoughts. Emily just stared at her for a moment and JJ silently cursed herself for not finding a better explanation why she was on the couch too, but the brunette was more freaked out by the thought of JJ being stuck underneath her the whole night.

"How long have you been awake? Did I hurt you somehow? Have you even slept? Did …"

"Hey, relax! I've been told I am a comfortable pillow, so it's no big deal" JJ laughed and reassuringly rubbed her shoulder. The older woman still looked unsure, so she decided to change the topic.

"How do you feel today?" she asked and brushed away some strands of dark hair so she could see Emily's face. It was a pretty intimate action, but due to the fact that they had spent the night in each other's arms, JJ considered it okay.

"A lot better" the brunette answered honestly before turning her head a little to look into JJ's deep blue eyes. "Thank you Jen" She teared up a little when she whispered "I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life". The younger woman pressed a kiss to her forehead, just below her hairline, and pulled her close. They stayed like this for a few minutes. The awkwardness had worn off and they simply enjoyed the tranquility of the moment.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by a growl from Emily's stomach.

"Someone's hungry, huh?" the younger woman giggled, and the brunette buried her face in her shoulder, unable to hide her face turning bright red.

 _She is so damn cute_ JJ smiled to herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aaaand that was chapter 5. Now we know a bit more about JJ's thoughts in this situation.**

 **I love reading your comments, so keep reviewing**


End file.
